


Flighty Broads And Their Snarky Horseshit

by lispyscreaming (sunsh1n34sc3nd1ng)



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Drabble Collection, F/F, Gay, Lesbians, Not Beta Read, One Shot Collection, SO GAY, Sadstuck, so very very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsh1n34sc3nd1ng/pseuds/lispyscreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of F/F HS drabbles and one shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. RoseMary - Humanstuck/Slight Sadstuck

Oh yes, you have been waiting for this for _ages._

You thought all the classes might be full but no, lucky you.

You really must tell Kanaya about this. She - and of course Roxy - have been the driving force behind your 'higher education.'  
  


\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] started pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA] at 14:01 --

TT: Kanaya.

TT: Kanaya, dearest, are you there?

GA: Yes Im Here

TT: Guess what?

GA: You Have Been Accepted To The University

TT: Yes, how did you know? I thought I was the one the one with the bogus psychic abilities.

GA: Roxy

TT: Ah, I should've known.

TT: As much as I love my dear sister, she really cannot keep her mouth shut.  
  


You let out an excited giggle. It's very unlike you, but you can't help it. You are ridiculously excited.

Your giggling fades, as well as your euphoria, when you read Kanaya's next message.  
  


GA: Rose

GA: Now That You Have Been Accepted

GA: We Need To Have A Talk

  
Oh dear...  
  


TT: About what?

GA: About Your Future

GA: You Are Going To University And I Am So Happy For You

GA: But

GA: I Cant Come With You

TT: So?

TT: We can Skype every day. It'll be fine, Kanaya.

GA: No

GA: It Probably Wont Be

GA: Long-Distance Relationships Are Hard On Both Parties

GA: Youve Talked About The Statistics Often  
  
GA: I Dont Know If  
  
GA: If It Would Work Well

  
No, no, no, this is not happening. If you deny it for long enough, the denial will become the truth...

That sounds stupid, even in your head. But everything sounds stupid now. You really can't believe this is happening.  
  


GA: Rose

GA: Rose Are You Still There

GA: Rose

TT: Yes, I'm still here.

TT: Are you,

TT: Are you suggesting we break up?  
  
TT: I mean,  
  
TT: I know long-distance relationships aren't the easiest,  
  
TT: But we could do it.  
  
TT: ...  
  
TT: Couldn't we?

GA: I Dont Know

GA: I Really Dont

  
You stare at your computer screen. As unbelievable as this is, it's happening.

It's really happening.  
  
You've set the ball rolling, and you wish to all your gods you hadn't.  
  


TT: I don't have to go, you know.

GA: You Do

GA: Ill Feel Terrible If Im The Reason You Dont Get Your Chance

TT: Kanaya...

GA: Rose

TT: I'm staying.

GA: No Youre Not

GA: Youll Regret It

GA: Ill Be Waiting Here For You

GA: Always  
  
GA: Ill Skype With You Like You Said  
  
GA: But I Dont Want To Drag You Down  
  
GA: If You Meet  
  
GA: Someone  
  
GA: Since I Cant Be There

TT: I,

TT: Kanaya, I won't find anyone like you.

GA: Maybe You Wont

GA: Maybe You Will

GA: Maybe Youll Find Someone Better  
  
GA: Im Sorry I Just Dont Want To Talk About This Any More

\-- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 14:21 --

TT: W,

  
You realize just then you've never told her how much you love her. And now you might never get the chance.

You really need a drink...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was on my Quotev account, but I lost that account (along with the story) so this is the rewritten version. :>


	2. NepRezi - Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My frond told me I should do fluff for this aahhh I tried  
> I wish I was better at writing Terezi, I apologize if it's OOC

You breathe slowly, trying to calm your hammering bloodpumper.  
'TOD4Y,' you tell yourself. '1'M GONN4 DO 1T TOD4Y.' You click on her Pesterchum, your hands shaking a little. 

 

\-- gallowsCalibrator [GC] started trolling arsenicCatnip [AC] at 22:45 --

GC: H3Y >:]

AC: :DD purrezi! *she tacklepounces the grrreat dragon*  
  
AC: :33 ( i hafurn't talked to mew in furefur. i missed our rolepurrlays :(( )

  
Dear lord, how can anyone be this cute? You have no clue how anyone else can resist her.  


 

GC: *TH3 PROUD DR4GON L1FTS UP TH3 L1ON3SS 4ND G1V3S H3R A NOT3*

GC: (1V3 M1SS3D YOU TOO. WHY DONT W3 T4LK MOR3 >:?)

AC: :00 *the lioness reads the note purriously*

AC: :(( ( karkitty )

  
Oh yes.

Karkles.

You had tried to forget about that. To think you'd been flushed for him--!

Now that you think about it, you realize your feelings for him were always kinda... Flimsy. It's not that you don't like the guy - you like him plenty - but in a more friendly way than you used to. Or than you realized you did.  
  
Feelings are confusing.  


 

AC: :33 ( purrezi )

AC: :33 ( don't worry apurrt it )

AC: :33 ( i'm ofur it )

  
Your bloodpumper starts speeding like you've been running. "She's over him...?" you wonder aloud, earning a confused look from Kanaya, who is sitting next to you.  
  


GC: (OH)

GC: *TH3 NOT3 S4YS, "TH3 3ST33M3D POUNC3LOR 1S 1NV1T3D TO L3G1SL4TOR PYROP3S BLOCK FOR H4NGOUTS 4ND SUCH"*

AC: :00 are mew asking meow to come ofur?

GC: Y34H

GC: 1S TH4T OK4Y?

AC: :33 yeah, it's fine

AC: :33 i would love to!

AC: :33 i n33d to s33 if equihiss is okay with it though

AC: :33 brb

  
You fiddle with your glasses nervously, awaiting her answer. Then...  
  


AC: :DD he says yes!

AC: :33 i'll be there in ten

  
You quickly head to your block. You've got some cleaning up to do...  
  
  


♌♎♌♎♌♎♌♎♌♎♌♎  
  


You finish picking up and survey your work proudly - or you would survey it, if you could see it. The clothing that was on the floor has been picking up, and, while there is still chalk all over the walls, you've gotten rid of some of the messier stuff. Luckily you're done already, 'cause Nepeta should be here any minute. And there she is, knocking on the door to your block.  
  
"Purrezi!" she yells, tackling you to the ground. You land on a pile of scalemates - good thing those are there, your landing would've been pretty rough - and the two of you mess around on them, rolling over and over. Once you're both exhausted, you flop next to each other, giggling breathlessly. You wonder how you could've lived without moments like these for so long. You decide you're not going to live without them for any longer.

"I need to tell you--"

"Purrezi, I--"

You stare at each other, then start giggling again. "You go first," she says. Is she blushing, or are her cheeks just heated from laughing too hard? You breathe deeply, sighing, and say something you hope you won't regret.

"Nepeta, I'm, dammit, how do I say this? I'm flushed for you. I have been for a while, and it's stupid, and you probably don't--" She cuts you off by covering your mouth. You look at her and see - to your surprise - she's giggling, and you're almost sure she's blushing now.

"I like mew too, Purrezi."

Oh.

_Oh._

Nepeta removes her hand from your mouth, face somehow even more flushed. Seriously, her whole face is bright green. You're pretty sure yours is ridiculous flushed, too.

"Does that mean that we're a thing now?" you ask, grinning widely.

"Hell yes we are! And, um, purrlease don't tell Equihiss I was cursing."

You burst out laughing, and, after a moment, so does she.  
  


You think you could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me so long to write this it's not even funny  
> The HTML was giving me a hard time so some of the spacing/fonts/colors/other crap might be a bit off  
> Constructive criticism is very much appreciated  
> This is really bad but precious roleplay buddy ships qwq


End file.
